Harroc "Fireball" Di Daari
Appearance :Harroc Di Daari (more commonly refered to simply as Harroc) has two forms she takes. Both forms share the white front scales and gold eyes. She is muscular in both forms, but still clearly feminine, as well. True Form :In her true form, Harroc stands 7 ft. tall and 5 ft. wide on four legs. Her body length totals 31 ft. from her nose to her tail. Her wingspan is 45 ft. She's armored in dull crimson scales, with larger white scales running down from her chin all the way down to the underside of her tail. She has a series of horns on her head, three small ones on each 'cheek' and two large horns sweeping back, those two a foot long each and razor sharp. Her exact body length dimensions are as follows: neck, 9 ft.; body, 11 ft.; tail, 11 ft. Humanoid Form :In her humanoid form, Harroc stands approximately 6 ft. 7 in. tall, and is covered in the same dull crimson scales as her true form. Due to her shrunken size, each scale is not only smaller, but also softer, allowing her a more refined sense of touch, at the expense of some protection. She is more easily harmed in this form. In this form, her large horns are the only ones that stay, the two on top of her head sticking out of long black hair that ends in fiery red highlights. She usually gathers her hair into a ponytail, but when she lets her hair flow free, the tips are long enough that they end roughly at the base of her wings. Each of her wings are are 7 ft. long in this form, providing a 14 ft. wingspan with which to fly. Street Clothes :When in her humanoid form, Harroc wears denim cargo pants with black, custom boots to fit her talons, a t-shirt, and a customized leather jacket that allows her wings to stick out the back. Uniform :Harroc considers her true form to be her "uniform." Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :Despite the stories of raging dragons (particularly reds, ironically enough) Harroc Di Daari is a friendly and enjoyable creature to be around. She likes listening to stories and working on vehicles of all types--some not exactly legal--but, hey, someone shows up with a million dollars and asks for a tank, she'll give 'em a tank. She also likes to help people, and has been known to freelance as a "good citizen" when she gets the chance to stop robberies or something of the like. Powers and Abilities Blind Sense :One outstanding example of a dragon’s sensory prowess is its blind sense,the ability to “see” things that are invisible or completely obscured. By using its nose and ears, and also by noticing subtle clues such as air currents and vibrations, a dragon can sense everything in its immediate vicinity, even with its eyes closed, when shrouded in magical darkness, or when swathed in impenetrable fog. Of course, some phenomena are entirely visual in nature (such as color), and a dragon that cannot see cannot perceive these phenomena. This ability (currently) functions within 30 ft. of her. Fire Immunity :As a fire dragon, she is immune to both her own flames and any other source of fire. She has been known to bathe in lava before. Fire Breath :Harroc Di Daari is capable of breathing orange flames that can reach up to 30 ft. from her maw, and is most used for smithing and working metal into shapes via prolonged exposure to multiple breaths. Shapeshifting/Polymorph :She has two forms Appearance for more details. It takes 1 post for her to change forms, during which she can perform no other action, except speaking. Low Light- and Dark-Vision :As a dragon, she was meant to establish a lair under ground; as such, she can see perfectly well in limited light conditions naturally. In pitch black darkness, she can still see out to 60 ft., but beyond that, she's blind as a bat. Armored Scales :The strength of her scales in either form is still impressive. In true form, her scales are larger and much stronger, allowing her to resist any blade (that doesn't find its way between said scales) and most low-caliber weapons. Any weapon that fires supersonic rounds will penetrate her scales easily. In her humanoid form, only the slowest bullets (such as a .22) will not penetrate her scales; however, most blades will still glance off. These softer scales have a tradeoff, though; get a big enough weapon and hit her with the momentum, and it will hurt. Weaknesses :Cold. As a fire dragon, Harroc Di Daari's biggest weakness is the cold of ice; it chills her to the bone. Attacks made by an ice-type weapon deal double damage. Her other weaknesses are more mundane, such as cutting the membrane between the bones of her wings. Doing this enough ruins her ability to fly; however, after one day, the wings will have healed enough that she can fly again after changing forms. Another less well-known weakness is that if she is knocked unconscious in her humanoid form, she automatically reverts to her true form, crushing any around her in the sudden, violent shift. Other Abilities :Flight. Heightened senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. :She can also go several days without sleeping or eating with limited side effects. At the end of such a time, though, she sleeps for a solid day and is ravenously hungry upon awaking, needing to make up for the period of no sleep/food. :In addition, Harroc is a well-practiced mechanic and tinkerer. Cars are her specialty, but she can build or repair nearly anything thanks to her years of training and practice. Relationships Brotherhood of Evil :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Ty Storm :A new friend of Harroc's, the two met only recently but became fast friends, the two of them sharing an expertise in the field of mechanics. Teen Titans :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Marcus :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Scaelis Omega :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :For the first twenty years of her life, Harroc Di Daari lived in solitude in the middle of a vast desert. There she could easily get lost in the sands to escape people or other creatures, and there she could find shelter in a cave from the frigid temperatures of the desert night. :On her twenty-first birthday, she decided to venture out of the desert, and assumed her humanoid form for the first time. It was painful--extremely painful for the young creature, but after the shift, she left the cave she had called home for so long to explore the world of man. :She wandered into Metro City first, where she found herself fascinated by the technologies around her, specifically cars. Using her natural intelligence and other abilities, she entered a garage and watched the mechanics work. :From that point on, she wanted to become one of the best mechanics, and dedicated herself to the study of machines. After 90 years of working as a mechanic for everyone from soccer moms to the Brotherhood of Evil to the Teen Titans to numerous private militaries and governments, she met a man named Ty Storm. Though at first she was cautious to actually make a friend (she had watched many people pass away due to her long life), this time, she took a chance. As it turned out, the two became rather good friends after only a short while, perhaps owing to the man's skill with handling mechanical issues. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Neutrals Category:Dragons Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Enhanced Smell Category:Enhanced Taste Category:Enhanced Touch Category:Fire-Breathers Category:Fire Immunity Category:Flyers Category:Ironskinned Category:Mechanics Category:Night Vision Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology Category:Titans Together Category:Titans Forever